Auspicious Angels!
'Auspicious Angels! '(Tottoko Medetai! Enjieruzu, ''とっとこめでたい! えんじぇるず) ''is the 233th episode in the series and the first episode of Season 10. It was never dubbed in English. Hamtaro and Laura fall asleep, and dream again of the Girl Thieves that from season 3 episode "The Little Bandits!". Plot After having a lovely New Year's Eve holiday, Hamtaro and Laura fall asleep and have a dream. In a feudal Japanese town, Sheriff Sunflower (Hamtaro) is doing his daily patrol of the town. He hears a fight happening in the village square. Bijou, Pashmina, Sandy, and Penelope were fighting against Howdy, a salesman over who made better takoyaki. Lapis and Lazuli break up the fight before it gets worse. The festival continues on as normal, and everyone seems to be having a great time. Dexter plays the villain in this story. He's presented as a rich noble who wants to develop the quaint town square into a shopping mall plaza. He goes to Stan, the emperor, and asks him if he can have a plot of land to build on. Stan is reluctant to give permission until Dexter offers him a fashionable gift set: a pair of snazzy glasses and a matching bow tie. Stan, believing he can impress a lot of girls with this new outfit, gladly accepts the gift and signs the building permit with his paw. Dexter returns to his house and schemes with Boss, whom Dexter hired to help him carry out his plan. He gives Boss his payment: a box of golden coins. The four angel-girls spied on the twosome from under the house's deck, and almost got caught by Boss. Sheriff Sunflower has heard that Lapis and Lazuli have gone missing and sets out to find them. Eventually, he spots the sisters tied up against a tree. When he goes to free them, however, he sets off a trip wire and gets captured too. It's revealed that the ninjas caught them so they wouldn't meddle in Dexter's plans. Dexter, Boss, and the ninjas arrive at the square the next morning, demanding everyone leave the town square. The townsfolk are shocked and try to protest. They manage to convince Boss and the ninjas to come have fun at their festival, which angers Dexter. The villainous hamster throws a smoke bomb and transforms into a dazzling, dapper super-villain with flashy glasses. He reveals his plan to build a gigantic beauty shop complex so he can charm the whole world with his fashion. Suddenly, Sheriff Sunflower, Lapis, and Lazuli come riding in on Brandy, saying that they will arrest Dexter. Dexter guffaws and aims his bazooka at the sheriff. As he get closer, Sheriff Sunflower becomes blinded by the criminal's fashionable radiance. Just when it seems like he will not succeed, the angel-girls pull out mirrors and reflect the dazzling light back onto Dexter. This gives Sheriff Sunflower the opportunity to tackle Dexter and take off the "evil glasses" he wore. Now all was well, and the festivities could continue once more! Characters Ham-Hams: * Hamtaro (Sheriff Sunflower) * Oxnard (Villager) * Boss (Samurai Henchman) * Bijou (Princess Bijou, Ribbon-Angel) * Howdy (Villager) * Dexter (Villain) * Pashmina (Mafura-Angel) * Penelope (Chibimaru-Angel) * Sandy (Torahamu-Angel) * Snoozer * Maxwell * Panda (Villager) * Cappy (Villager) * Stan (Emperor) * Lapis (Villager) * Lazuli (Villager) Other Hamsters: * Otome (Ninja) * Bear (Ninja) * Lion (Ninja) Humans: * Laura Haruna Animals: * Brandy Trivia Gallery See Auspicious Angels!/GalleryCategory:Episodes Category:Season Ten Category:Original Season Three Category:Dream Episodes